


Agent Dumbass

by magequisition



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, awkward phil is awkward, one sided affection, phil has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some challenges that are even too hard for a badass S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Dumbass

 Yeah, okay, so maybe he _is_ a badass S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Maybe he _is_ brilliant. Maybe he _did_ cheat death. All forty-five (okay fine, eight) seconds of it.

But that doesn't change the fact that Agent Maria Hill is a dead-gorgeous, brilliant, badass that has this tendency to turn him into a stammering idiot.

“Alright, Phil, today's it,” he says, slapping his hands against the steering wheel before unbuckling his seatbelt. “You'll ask her to get lunch together. You're always taking a break at the same time anyway.” He climbs out of the car and passes through the multiple security checkpoints, nodding at the guards as he does so. He passes his morning with slightly less of his usual determination, his mind drifting towards a neatly-tied brown bun and a bright smile.

He's grateful it's only paperwork this morning. And reasonably unimportant paperwork at that – budget approvals and the like. Nothing that'll effect the fate of the world.

Noon hits, and he leaves his office, his heart pounding. He reaches the elevator and she's there, turns, smiles at him.

“Agent,” she says cheerfully.

“Agent Hill,” he says.

“Lunchtime?” she asks. He nods. They enter the elevator and stand in silence. When the loud “ding” signals their arrival at the cafeteria floor, they step out.

“It really did look like a poop,” Phil says quickly before stopping dead in his tracks, turning around and getting immediately back on the elevator.

Maybe he'll ask her to lunch tomorrow.

Or maybe he'll hide under his bed and call in sick.

He might be a badass S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but Phil Coulson will take facing down Loki over asking out Maria Hill any day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know about the title, man. It's just the first thing that popped into my head. I'm sleep deprived and really in love with this show. lol.


End file.
